Toyota Altezza (Karin Sultan)
Karin Sultan is a four-door sports sedan in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Karin in the HD Universe. For GTA Wikia: Sultan The Sultan was also supposed to appear in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, but it was cut for unknown reasons. Design First generation Karin Sultan is based on the 1990's GC Subaru Impreza WRX/1992-1994 Mitsubishi Lancer Evo I with Peugeot 405 headlights. Second generation Now manufactured by Karin (the GTA version of Toyota, Lexus and Honda in particular), the Grand Theft Auto IV Sultan draws upon the Japanese import styling of the previous Sultan. It is partly based on the first-generation Lexus IS (Toyota Altezza). Certain elements such as the rear lamp units are inspired by the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V. Other elements (such as the bonnet and spoiler of the Korean Mob variant) bear resemblance to the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI. Interestingly, ordinary Sultans come with blued exhaust tips, similar to the titanium tips on the Futo GT. In GTA IV, the Sultan has the most variety in spawning colors. The GTA IV Sultan is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. Second generation (Limited Edition) Karin Sultan's body is resembled as a Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VIII. Compared to other GTA games, the Sultan carries the Sultan RS's speed, and spoiler from GTA IV. However, the Sultan can't be purchased appear in the Auto Merchant. The Sultan can be found at Francis International Airport to be hotwired before driving the car. It can also be found in The Meat Quarter and Meadows Park also. Compared to other sedans, the Sultan is the fastest sedan driven. Third generation Karin Sultan reappears in GTA V, mostly unchanged in terms of appearance. The only difference is that it now features black wheels by default, as well as the reformed engine sound. The popular Sultan RS model from GTA IV can be created by taking it to Benny's Original Motor Works and upgrading it (enhanced version only). = First generation (1983-1996) Karin Sultan is based on the 1990's GC Subaru Impreza WRX/1992-1994 Mitsubishi Lancer Evo I with Peugeot 405 headlights. Performance 3D Universe It has a small, yet powerful turbocharged engine, and a four wheel drive drivetrain. Its performance is relatively strong in comparison with all of the sports coupés and super-cars in the game, whilst its grippy four wheel drive system makes it particularly controllable; it is less prone to spinning out than the rear wheel drive cars, making it a good car for Gymkhana or cross-country road trip. The Sultan is the fastest four-door car in the game. Much like its real-life counterpart, the Sultan makes for an excellent offroad vehicle as well. Its low ground clearance can be an hinderance offroad, but this can be rectified by adding Hydraulics. The only drawback of the Sultan is its poor build quality. The Sultan's front or back can be deformed even in low speed collisions with other vehicles. Players favor the Sultan for drive-by attacks, due to its four seat capacity and its ability to outrun rival gang or police vehicles, as it has supreme handling. It weighs 1400 kg like some 2-door rivals. First generation (AA) (AB) Overview Second Generation (1996-2013) Now manufactured by Karin (the GTA version of Toyota, Lexus and Honda in particular), the Grand Theft Auto IV Sultan draws upon the Japanese import styling of the previous Sultan. It is partly based on the first-generation Lexus IS (Toyota Altezza). Certain elements such as the rear lamp units are inspired by the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V. Other elements (such as the bonnet and spoiler of the Korean Mob variant) bear resemblance to the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI. Interestingly, ordinary Sultans come with blued exhaust tips, similar to the titanium tips on the Futo GT. In GTA IV, the Sultan has the most variety in spawning colors. The GTA IV Sultan is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. Limited Model The Karin Sultan's body is resembled as a Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VIII. Compared to other GTA games, the Sultan carries the Sultan RS's speed, and spoiler from GTA IV. However, the Sultan can't be purchased appear in the Auto Merchant. The Sultan can be found at Francis International Airport to be hotwired before driving the car. It can also be found in The Meat Quarter and Meadows Park also. Compared to other sedans, the Sultan is the fastest sedan driven. Karin Sultan remains fast, grippy, engaging and easy to drive. Like all past Sultan models (and most Subarus) the GTA IV Sultan is AWD (40% front/ 60% rear torque distribution), providing superior traction and handling over other cars of the same class. While many similarly sized sedans offer similar straight line performance, the added stability of the Sultan allows fast cornering and easy power sliding, making it a good choice for races or getaways (and one of the best 4-door cars in the game). The soft suspension makes it roll over easily when turning. Like the Sultan RS, under-steer is a factor, but the powerful engine and quick handling make it sporty and fun to drive. Although the engine isn't the most durable, considering its speed, body deformation is average. Non-tuned Sultans come with alarms, the most popular forms being the horn and beep versions. Karin Sultan reappears in GTA V, mostly unchanged in terms of appearance. The CA variant only difference is that it now features black wheels by default, as well as the reformed engine sound. The Sultan CA was produced in 2008 at Geneva Motor Show. The popular Karin Sultan RS model from GTA IV can be created by taking it to Benny's Original Motor Works and upgrading it (enhanced version only) and CB variant model modificed by Franklin Clinton with 1960's plate number. Returning to Grand Theft Auto V, the car remains one of the best 4-door cars in the game. It is a very good all-around car with above-average speed, acceleration, traction and handling and because of its AWD nature, the Sultan can easily surpass most off-road vehicles, especially when upgraded. The car suffers from a small amount of understeer when taking corners at high speed. Its durability is average. Braking, however, is this vehicle's weakness, taking a long time to slow or fully stop the vehicle. Additionally, the car does not handle particularly well when braking through a corner. The Sultan is an extremely close competitor to the Kuruma, being able to compete very closely with one in a race (though both are rather off the pace in the sports class as a whole). The engine is modeled as a twin-cam inline-6 with twin turbos fitted in most variations. Modifications Third Generation (2014-present) The Karin Sultan (also known as Hijak Ruston) is a lightweight sports car featured as part of the continuation of the Cunning Stunts:'' Special Vehicle Circuit update for ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Karin Sultan takes the appearance of a lightweight open-top track car, and is based on the Mexican styling of the VUHL 05. The front fascia is inspired by the one found on the KTM X-Bow. If purchased through Legendary Motorsport, the Ruston will be fitted a stock wing that resembles the VUHL 05's stock spoiler; however, if spawned through other means, the wing will not be installed. The spoiler can be seen on the Legendary Motorsport gallery. Despite these however, it can be either fitted with or without spoilers at Los Santos Customs, no matter what. The Karin Sultan has a relatively quick acceleration and nippy handling around corners, with the chance of an oversteer relatively slim. Its durability against collisions is surprisingly strong for a lightweight sports car, making it a good ch 2018 Model Overview Concepts Category:GT Category:Automobiles Category:Karin